Zombie sake
by Gecko95
Summary: What would happen if a certain musician got put in the high school of the dead world?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece or high school of the dead.

Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

This is the only noise in the empty city. Well, that and the groans of the undead. So many undead. He had forgotten how long he has been here, how long since kuma sent him to their strange land. All he knew was that he had to get back and that he needed help.

Going to deliver bink's sake!

Following the sea's breeze!

Riding on the waves!

Far across the salty depths!

The merry evening sun!

The birds sing as they draw circles across the sky!

It's been so long since he's seen a human and not these things that walk the earth. They remind him of Moria's zombie's, except they seem to be unable of speech and vision, and act more like corpses then Moria's zombie's did. He does see evidence from time to time that there are still people here, but he can never get to them before they move their positions.

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown

Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail

Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray

As we all set sail to the ends of the sea.

He must find them, he has no choice! They may hold the key to returning home, the key to returning to luffy and the rest of the straw hats. Others would have given up on trying to return, but not him. His captain needs him, only him can fill the ship with beautiful music. He must press on, maybe this time he will finally catch up with the survivors. He hopes the don't shoot him to death when they see him. Oh, but he's already dead. Skull joke! Yo-hohohoho!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

We are pirates sailing through the Sea!

The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost

Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails!

He has no trouble with the undead, unlike Moria's zombie's, these stay dead after you kill them. He also learned that they don't care about him, he doesn't have any flesh for them to consume, and any that do try to attack him are easily dispatched of. He still wonders how his captain is doing, how he is dealing with his absence. He hopes he will wait for him. He will return to the thousand sunny.

Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho.

He will return, or his name isn't Soul King Brook.

This is just an idea I had, don't know if I will add another chapter.


	2. The meeting

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own one piece or high school of the dead.

It's been so long since Komuro has heard music. I mean music that is played by a human and not a recording. Along with staying alive he used to wish to hear music again. Now it fills him with fear. He and his group has been going from place to place trying to find somewhere safe from the zombie hoard, and just as they leave he swears he can hear music from the distance. At first he was happy and told the others. His hopes soon turned to fear when Takagi pointed something out. " You idiot, those creatures are attracted to sound"! " If there is someone or something following us playing music, it either has to be like those creature, or incredibly powerful to fight them off"! Her words sowed fear into my mind, what kind of creature could be following us?

The next day before for a new spot I tell them an idea I have. "Let's stay a bit and wait to see what is following us"! I suggest cautiously. They look at me like I've gone insane. "Why"? Kohta asks, " well, if it is someone following us we should wait and see if they are a friend or foe". I respond. " we'll wait in the house for whoever is following us, and as long as we don't make any noise the creatures should attack him, and when they do we will be able to see if whoever is following us is powerful enough to deal with the zombies". " What if it is an enemy"? Saeko asks."We'll have Kohta shoot it and in the end, we'll either have a new ally, or know about potential enemies". I say. I think it's a good plan, and the rest agree with me.

We bunker down in the abandoned house that is our temporary base, we block all entrances and wait. Soon we hear it. It starts out faded, but gets louder slowly. It seems to be a sea shanty of some sort, the kind old sailors would sing. Soon we saw the musical and our hearts stopped. It was definitely not a human, but at the same time not the same as the other undead. Walking towards our position was a nine foot tall skeleton. We assumed he was male from his voice, but we couldn't be sure. He was dressed very flamboyantly, in clothes that looked like they walked right out of the seventies. He was dressed with a regular suit jacket with floral printed red pants, red tinted sunglasses shaped like sideways hearts; a orange boa around his neck and atop his Afro was a large crown. He carried a purple cane and strapped to his back was a guitar that shaped as a green shark. The strangest thing about him was that he was nothing but bones! No muscles no flesh, just bones.

While we all sat flabbergasted at this skeleton, the zombies started coming after him, attracted by the noise. He suddenly grasped his cane and pulled out a sword, all the while still walking and singing. He walked past the undead and started to sheath his sword. I was going to tell Kohta to shoot him when he stopped singing and said"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri" as he finished sheathing his sword. For a brief second Komuro wondered what he was talking about when suddenly all the zombies the skeleton had walked past fell down dead from sword slashes. All they could do was watch as the skeleton continued to walk towards them, and all they knew was that they still had no idea who's side this skeletons on.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. FIrst impressions

Sorry for not posting for so long, so here it is. I do not own one piece or high school of the dead

'Yo-hohoho' thought Brook as he walked towards the house the group of survivors were in.

'I finally caught up with them, maybe now I can finally learn where I am in the grand line, and since I just disposed of these zombies, they will not freak out'

Unknown to him, tHe group inside was freaking out.

"What the hell was that!" Shouted Komuro as he picked up the nearest weapon in order to fight Brook.

"Hell if I know!" Shouted hirano as he loaded his trusty nail gun, unsure if bullets would work on the skeleton.

"what are we going to do! You saw how easily that, that thing took out those zombies!" Shouted saya, not fully comprehending what just happened. All she did know was that they did not have a good chance at winning.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze as they heard a voice on the other side.

"Excuse me, would you kindly let me inside? I would love to rest up after following you for so long, my feet are killing me. Oh, but my feet rotted away years ago, skull joke! Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Laughed the voice on the other side.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the bad joke and then realized that the mysterious skeleton was literally right at their doorstep. They did not know what to do.

Suddenly to their suprise what seemed to be a green gas came floating through the door in the shape of The skeleton! Their jaws dropped in suprise at this as it began to speak.

"Yo-ho-ho! I'm glad your ok, no one was answering so I was afraid you had all died!" The skeleton chuckled as he floated inwhat if he was no longer on the same planer

tthe air.

"Would you please open the door, I only want to talk" said Brook as he floated in the air

"Wh-wh-what are you?" Whispered saya as she backed herself into the wall farthest from Brook.

"I will tell you if you open the door" said Brook calmly.

"Leave your sword outside" said Komuro as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Splendid!" Said Brook as he floated back outside to his body.

Once he left saya started to yell at Komuro "why are you letting him in! He could kill us all!" She shouted practically foaming at the mouth.

"He could, or he could become a powerful ally, did you see how he killed those zombies?" Said Komuro as he opened the door.

"Yes, those zombies were easy to kill, not like Moria's." Interrupted Brook as he walked inside the house.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Asked Komuro

Brook became rigid and then stood tall with pride as he said "my name is soul king Brook, musician of the strawhat pirates and I do not know why I'm here"

The group looked shocked at his declaration until Brook broke the science by walking up to saya.

"Excuse me, may I see your panties?" He asked her.

She then punched him in the face while shouting "pervert!"

brook picked himself up and said "sorry, force of habit"

komuro decided to change the subject by asking Brook "you said you've been following us, why?"

Brook responded " well, I can't seem to find anyone else who was alive and I needed to ask you an important question"

"it better not be about panties again" muttered saya who was red in the face.

"no no, what I want to know is where in the grand line we are" he said casually.

the group only gave the skeleton a confused look and hirano asked the question everyone was thinking" what's the grand line?"

At this the skeleton dropped his jaw bone and said " you've never heard of the grand line! Well, then what ocean are we in? Is it the north blue or south blue or east blue or west blue?" He asked expecting them to at least know that much

to his horror, the group of teens just shook their heads and told him that they are not in any of the oceans he listed nor have they ever heard of them.

At that moment Brook fainted from shock

sorry to leave you at this cliffhanger


End file.
